yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 018
"Arena of Lost Souls, Part 2", known as "Shield in the Right Hand, Sword in the Left Hand", in the Japanese version, is the eighteenth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on August 22, 2000 and in the United States on February 23, 2002. Summary Yugi and the group have to deal with a number of traps including a skeleton jumping on Bakura and a giant boulder chasing them, which turns out to actually be inflatable. Joey attempts to use his "Time Wizard" to help him win the Duel, but the roulette lands on the skull, resulting in his monsters being destroyed and reducing his Life Points to 630. Eventually, they reach Joey's duel with Bonz and find it is not going well for Joey. Tristan throws Serenity's picture to Joey and this reminds him who he is fighting for. Even then, Joey is soon left with only one monster left to use, however he draws "Shield & Sword" and uses it, making the ATK of all of Bonz's monsters 0 and allowing Joey to win the Duel. Joey tells Bandit Keith he will one day face him. Joey now has eight Star Chips, meaning he only needs two more to become a finalist. As the group approaches the cave's exit, Keith's gang blocks the entrance with a large boulder, too heavy for any of them to budge. As punishment for losing, Keith beats up his henchmen and takes all of their Star Chips, getting a total of ten. Though this was not what he originally planned, it's still fine by him, and he strides off alone, ready to enter Pegasus's castle. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Bonz Joey has 1620 LP remaining, and controls "Flame Swordsman" (1800/1600) in Attack Position and no Set cards. Bonz has 1350 LP remaining, and controls "Armored Zombie" (1950/0), "Dragon Zombie" (2080/0), and "Clown Zombie" (1755/0) all in Attack Position, "Call of the Haunted" and no Set cards. Turn 8: Joey Joey Normal Summons "Garoozis" (1800/1500) in Attack Position. "Garoozis" attacks and destroys "Clown Zombie" (Bonz: 1350 → 1305 LP). Since "Call of the Haunted's" effect is still active, "Clown Zombie" is revived and its ATK increases by 10% of its original ATK ("Clown Zombie": 1350 → 1755 → 1890/0). Turn 9: Bonz "Clown Zombie" attacks and destroys "Garoozis" (Joey: 1620 → 1530 LP). Turn 10: Joey Joey draws "Time Wizard" and subsequently Normal Summons it (500/400) in Attack Position. Joey activates the effect of "Time Wizard", but he loses the gamble, so both of his monsters are destroyed and he takes damage equal to half of his destroyed monsters' total ATK (Joey: 1530 → 630 LP). Turn 11: Bonz Bonz passes. Turn 12: Joey Joey Sets a monster. Turn 13: Bonz Bonz draws. He then Normal Summons "Pumpking the King of Ghosts" (1500 → 1950/2000 → 2600) in Attack Position. Bonz then activates the effect of "Pumpking", which increases his other Zombies' ATK by 10% of their original ATK each turn ("Armored Zombie": 1950 → 2100/0, "Clown Zombie": 1890 → 2025/0, "Dragon Zombie": 2080 → 2240/0). "Dragon Zombie" attacks and destroys Joey's Set "Kojikocy" (1500/1200). Turn 14: Joey Joey draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 15: Bonz Bonz activates the effect of "Pumpking" ("Armored Zombie": 2100 → 2250/0, "Clown Zombie": 2025 → 2160/0, "Dragon Zombie": 2240 → 2400/0). "Dragon Zombie" attacks and destroys Joey's Set "Armored Lizard" (1500/1200). Turn 16: Joey Joey draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 17: Bonz Bonz activates the effect of "Pumpking" ("Armored Zombie": 2250 → 2400/0, "Clown Zombie": 2160 → 2295/0, "Dragon Zombie": 2400 → 2560/0). "Dragon Zombie" attacks and destroys Joey's Set "Glassman" (1100/1000). Turn 18: Joey Joey draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 19: Bonz Bonz activates the effect of "Pumpking" ("Armored Zombie": 2400 → 2550/0, "Clown Zombie": 2295 → 2430/0, "Dragon Zombie": 2560 → 2720/0). "Dragon Zombie" attacks and destroys Joey's Set "Masaki the Legendary Swordsman" (1100/1100). Turn 20: Joey After Yugi and the gang arrive and encourage Joey to continue, Joey Sets a monster. Turn 21: Bonz Bonz draws "Stop Defense". He then activates the effect of "Pumpking" ("Armored Zombie": 2550 → 2700/0, "Clown Zombie": 2430 → 2565/0, "Dragon Zombie": 2720 → 2880/0). He then Sets "Stop Defense". Bonz tells Joey if he tries to play a monster in Defense Position, he will activate "Stop Defense" in response which will switch Joey's Summoned monster into Attack Position. "Dragon Zombie" attacks and destroys Joey's Set "Tiger Axe" (1300/1100). Turn 22: Joey Joey draws "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2400/2000) in Attack Position. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" attacks and destroys "Pumpking" (Bonz: 1305 → 855 LP). Turn 23: Bonz "Dragon Zombie" attacks and destroys "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (Joey: 630 → 150 LP). Turn 24: Joey Joey draws "Shield & Sword". He then Normal Summons "Battle Warrior" (700/1000) in Attack Position. Joey then activates "Shield & Sword" to switch the ATK and DEF of every monster on the field ("Armored Zombie": 2700 → 0/0 → 2700, "Clown Zombie": 2565 → 0/0 → 2565, "Dragon Zombie" 2880 → 0/0 → 2880, "Battle Warrior" 700 → 1000/1000 → 700). "Battle Warrior" attacks and destroys "Dragon Zombie" (Bonz: 855 → 0 LP). Differences in adaptations * The throwing knives used by "Clown Zombie" glow in the international version. * Honda having fangs and veins coursing through his forehead when he is angry that the huge "boulder" was really a huge balloon is cut out of the US version. * In the original, when Keith took away his minions' Star Chips, punching can be heard in the background. In the US version, this is removed. * Like in the previous episode, "Call of the Haunted" is changed from a Magic Card to a Trap Card in the US version. Errors *When Joey thinks about using "Time Wizard" to win previous Duels, he says that it fossilized Rex Raptor's Dinosaur, when it was actually "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", which is a Dragon. *When Bonz sets "Stop Defense", he called it a Trap Card in the international anime. The reason for this may come from "Defense Paralysis" whose artwork is the same as "Stop Defense". *In both versions, when Pumpking is Summoned, its ATK is shown as 1500 rather than 1800. *When Joey fails at the effect of "Time Wizard", he loses 900 Life Points, half of "Flame Swordsman's" ATK. This calculation must have ignored the ATK of "Time Wizard", half of which would have been 250, making the total damage 1150, bringing Joey down to 380 Life Points. Trivia * This is the only episode in the entire series where "Time Wizard's" Skull effect was activated. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes